eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2172 (24 September 2001)
Synopsis Janine turns up at the Bed and Breakfast enquiring about a place to stay. Peggy wonders what to do about her leaving do. Harry suggests the Vic, but she turns her nose up at the idea. Patrick visits Anthony, pretending to have a bad neck. He asks Anthony about Audrey's will. Anthony hasn't sorted it out yet. Janine calls on Pat and reveals that she's turned over a new leaf. She's grown up and moved on from Terry. She asks to meet Roy later on. Patrick turns up at the launderette to do his washing. To save money, Jim throws his washing in as well without Patrick knowing. Laura's having trouble organising a childminder while Ian is away. Natalie sees a perfect opportunity to show Barry what it's like to look after kids. Paul thinks Anthony is going to get all the money from Audrey's will. Meanwhile, Harry persuades Sharon to hold Peggy's leaving do in the Vic. Phil grumbles about Natalie employing Mick in the night café. He warns them that if Mick messes up, they'll both get the sack. Patrick unloads his washing and realises the scam that Jim pulled at the launderette. Jim turns up and demands his jumper back but fails. Barry's not coping too well looking after Laura's kids. Meanwhile, Terry excitedly prepares a meal for himself and Janine. Jim's miffed when Patrick offers his jumper back for £10. Sonia fails to turn up to meet Jamie at 7.30, so he has a drink with Zoe instead. Terry eventually eats his meal alone. Meanwhile, Sonia turns up two hours late with her college mates. Jamie's not impressed. He storms off. Sharon reluctantly visits Peggy to invite her for a send-off at the Queen Vic on Friday. Peggy doesn't enjoy having to smile and accept her offer. Harry finds Zoe crying in the Square. She's upset about how her life's going. Harry comforts her and says she can always come to Menorca. Roy offers Janine a job but he's got the wrong idea. Janine called the meeting to demand money - rent for half the car lot. He's totally shocked. As Janine walks out of the pub, she sees Terry. He asks where she's been but she totally snubs him, saying she has nothing to say to him. Credits Main cast *Gavin Richards as Terry *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Tony Caunter as Roy *Nicholas R. Bailey as Dr. Trueman *Gary Beadle as Paul *Rudolph Walker as Patrick *John Bardon as Jim *June Brown as Dot *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Michael Elphick as Harry *Steve McFadden as Phil *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Derek Martin as Charlie *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Michelle Ryan as Zoe *Kacey Ainsworth as Little Mo *Elaine Lordan as Lynne *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Todd Carty as Mark *Gavin Molloy as Carl *Garron Mitchell as Graham *Joseph Shade as Peter Category:Episode Category:2001 Episodes